Desde las sombras
by midori mitzuki 2
Summary: Edward Elric – Sus pupilas se dilataron, y su mirada se tensó. Cómo rayos sabía su nombre, solo tenía una teoría… ¿Era el renacer de Pride? Hola! disculpen la ausencia de 6 meses, pero quién los cuenta? -se esconde- Lamento mucho haberlos abandonado, pero... volví, cuenta verdad? ; ;
1. Prólogo

FMA no me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa vaquita Hiromu Arakawa (si de mi dependiera, hubiese escrito otro final para la primera serie). Este fic es sin fines de lucro por un conejito ocioso (Como si me fueran a pagar por esto xD). Tomatazos al final del capítulo :)

**********Desde las sombras*********

Por Midori Mitzuki 2

Prólogo

Calor, una simple palabra definía el estado de Olivia Armstrong esa mañana. Pero no era un simple clima templado como el que se sentía de vez en cuando en Ciudad Central. No, esta era una oleada de calor, capaz de quemar incluso a la persona más pálida del mundo. Esta situación la ponía en un estado de ánimo tan horrible, que sus subordinados debían alejarse metros de distancia de ella para no sufrir una muerte prematura, y vale decir, que el desierto de Xerxes no es lugar para la reina de hielo.

-Aunque estemos aquí durante un tiempo, aún no puede acostumbrarse al clima, ¿Verdad General? –Preguntó el Mayor Miles al ver la expresión de la General. Debía admitirlo, era divertido observar a su jefa enojada por una situación tan simple como un cambio de clima. Y eso que estaban dentro de la tienda de campaña, qué más si pasará mayor tiempo fuera de ella bajo el fastidiante sol.

-¿Le parece Miles? Francamente, prefiero estar en mi frontera helada como en los viejos tiempos, pero Grumman es un idiota insistente al ponerme al mando de esta misión. Cuando lo vea me veré obligada a golpearle el trasero –Gruñó la joven rubia, mientras que para otros parecía expulsar fuego de la boca.

Ante el comentario, Miles soltó una risa que no pasó desapercibida por la General. –Aunque diga eso, no puede negar que está haciendo un buen trabajo como Fuhrer -.

-Mientras no sea el idiota de Mustang, creo que no habrá problemas – Dijo desviando levemente la vista hacia el grupo de ishvalanos que esperaban ser transportados hasta ciudad Central.

Desde que Grumman se había instaurado como Fuhrer de Amestris, después de los accidentes del día prometido, los trámites de la resurrección de Ishval habían comenzado lo más pronto posible. Scar había aceptado finalmente la propuesta de la General Armstrong, y tras recuperarse se dedicó a ayudar en la reconstrucción de su pueblo exiliado. Ahora con casi dos años de trabajo, el pueblo se había restaurado lo suficiente para que los exiliados que resguardaban en Xerxes (en su mayoría niños y adultos mayores), pudieran regresar a su añorada tierra que ahora les había sido devuelta.

Mientras Miles repasaba daba los últimos sucesos, Olivia ordenó a un grupo de soldados organizar las carretas para comenzar con el traslado de unos cuantos ishvalanos.

-Quiero que vayan a buscar los caballos y los dispongan para partir. Tengo 3 carretas con las pertenencias del primer grupo que partirá. Harán un viaje de escalas para no agotar a los más adultos hasta llegar a Central, ahí habrá un recinto abierto para que descansen por un par de días, luego retomarán el viaje hasta llegar a Ishval. Es un viaje agotador, pero saliendo de este desierto, las cosas no serán tan pesadas. Teniente Halley, espero que cumpla correctamente el itinerario.

-Descuide General –Y dicho esto, el grupo de soldados salió de la tienda de campaña, dejándolos nuevamente solos como hace un rato.

-Por cierto General, ¿Ha sabido algo de los hermanos Elric? –

-Ahora que lo pregunta, no mucho. Solo sé que Alphonse está en Xing, realizando investigaciones de alquimia. En cuanto al enano, recibí noticias que pasó por Central hace un par de semanas, supongo que ahora debe estar camino a Resembool.

-¿Cree que Mustang logró convencerlo? –

-¿De que volviera a la milicia? No, su misión en ella ya fue completada. Él no está hecho para ser un arma humana –

Esta vez, Miles miró seriamente a su General. Era cierto, recordó aquella vez en Briggs cuando Edward no era capaz de matar a Kimblee, aunque la vida de su hermano y de su mecánica corriera peligro. Para sobrevivir en Briggs, no está permitido dudar ante matar o morir, pero al ver la moralidad del joven, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante su libertad de elegir. Entrar al ejército, era considerado ser un arma humana, un perro manejado por cuerdas ajenas llenas de poder y supremacía. Para otros, el infierno. Al pensar esto, Miles recordó la razón de por qué estaba ahí. Quería cambiar el estereotipo marcado por el ejército. Que Ishval volviera a ser el pueblo que había sido hace años atrás, libre y pacífico. Ahora, podía ver que todo por lo que luchó en esos helados días en Briggs y frente al campo de batalla, todos sus ideales, por fin se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

No pasó mucho cuando uno de los tenientes encargado de transportar a las personas fuera de Xerxes, se acercó agitado donde se encontraban la rubia y el militar ishvalano -¡Mayor, General, algo le está ocurriendo a los caballos! –

-¿A qué se refiere teniente? –Preguntó toscamente la general, sin tomarle tanta importancia, pensando que se trataba de un tema de incompetencia laboral.

-íbamos a preparar los caballos para que llevaran las carretas, pero cuando los fuimos a buscar, estos estaban alborotados y golpearon a mi compañero, después de eso, unas largas sombras salieron y atacaron a uno de los soldados que trataba de evacuar a las personas de la zona.

Intercambiando miradas sorpresivas y sin pensarlo dos veces, Armstrong tomó en cuenta las palabras del teniente y viendo que la situación era seria dijo:

-¡Miles, quiero al grupo de primeros auxilios en el lugar, ya!

-¡Entendido! –Y dando media vuelta, el Mayor se retiró lo más rápido posible.

-Teniente, ¡Lléveme a la zona de inmediato! –

Aquella descripción, sombras saliendo desde la nada misma atacando a las personas, el extraño comportamiento de los caballos, todo era igual como cuando tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con los homúnculos en Briggs, Sloth y Pride. Lo que no entendía era el por qué ocurría esto, cuando se suponía que habían derrotado a todos los homúnculos hace un par de meses. La situación no parecía tener sentido.

Al llegar a la zona, se encontraron con soldados disparándoles a un montículo de sombras que se formaba en uno de los muros de las ruinas que quedaban del pueblo fantasma. Pero los disparos no hacían más que agrietar la pared que tenían en frente.

-¡Dispararle no sirve de nada! ¡Detengan las armas! –Al ordenar esto, Olivia Armstrong quería esperar la reacción de la extraña sombra aparentemente ordinaria que se formaba frente a ella. Necesitaba saber con más detención si sus sospechas eran ciertas, hasta comprobar por lo menos la prueba esencial de que no era una sombra cualquiera.

-¡No hagan ningún movimiento hasta que se los ordene! –Olivia trató de acercarse hacia el muro, pero al dar el primer paso, en cuestión de segundos, un ojo gigante apareció en el centro, y dos sombras con formas afiladas se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra la General. Inmediatamente, la rubia sacó su espada que tenía en su traje, y se defendió justo antes de recibir el ataque, cortando las sombras en forma de cuchillos.

Los militares volvieron a disparar, pero esta vez al ojo gigante que salía de la pared. Tras varios disparos, éste desapareció. Al pensar que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, la General había quedado todavía más confundida de lo que estaba en un principio. Nadie se inmutó del lugar en donde estaban, ya que estos estaban preparados por si algo más volviera a pasar. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que una voz fuerte y grave emergió del fondo de la tierra.

-Los homúnculos resurgiremos como la raza perfecta que necesita este mundo… Los homúnculos resurgiremos como la raza perfecta que necesita este mundo…-

Tras estas palabras, la tierra comenzó a temblar y a desquebrajarse. Era imposible tener un buen equilibrio en aquél vaivén, por lo que muchos caían en su intento de evacuar la zona.

-¡Evacuen el área lo más pronto posible! –Gritó la General, cuidando de que todos salieran lo más pronto del lugar.

-¡Por aquí General! –Gritó el Mayor Miles al ver que la General no se movía de su posición. Cuando la rubia iba a escapar, la tierra se parte en dos, provocando que ella cayera por la grieta gigante que se formó.

-¡General Armstrong! –Miles corrió a toda velocidad donde cayó la mujer. Por suerte, Olivia se había alcanzado a sujetar de uno de los escombros que aún colgaban de la tierra. Al ver que se encontraba bien (dentro de todo lo acontecido), Miles, con gran dificultad porque no cayeran ambos, ayudó a Olivia subir nuevamente a la superficie. Cuando por fin estuvieron arriba, el temblor cesó.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Miles preocupado y verificando si la rubia se encontraba en buen estado tras lo ocurrido.

-¡Le dije que cuidara de los heridos con primeros auxilios! –Sí, se encontraba perfectamente, pensó Miles al ver la reacción de la General. Estaba más que acostumbrado a su terca actitud y de siempre pensar en los demás.

-Pues, de nada –Dijo sin más, para ver la profundidad del corte que había sufrido la tierra tras el fuerte temblor y mirar lo desastroso que habían quedado las ruinas… bueno, más de lo que se encontraban.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? –Preguntó al ver que Olivia miraba seriamente la escena.

-Sinceramente, no tengo idea. Pero creo… Que tendremos que llamar a ese par de hermanos otra vez – Respondió con una mirada de complicidad al saber ambos que las cosas no serían tan tranquilas como lo habían imaginado.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Acaso los Homúnculos volverían nuevamente? ¿No habían acabado con todos en el día prometido? De algo estaban seguros, no permitirían que las cosas volvieran a salirse de control.

Rincón ocioso

Hola! Tal vez debí presentarme primero, pero hubiese sido un tanto aburrido leer mis explicaciones al comienzo. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy un conejo ocioso que se imaginó este fic a la mitad de una prueba de química (de la cual es seguro que reprobé). La cosa es, que al imaginármelo me pregunté a mi misma ¿Y por qué no? y escribí como loca los primeros capítulos el fin de semana largo que tenía, mientras los demás daban la prueba de selección universitaria (un saludo a todos los chilenos que la rindieron, a mí me toca sufrir el próximo año). Y pues nada, quería compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, crítica constructiva, tomatazo o nutella pueden comentar a continuación de esto (me siento tan German xD), muchas gracias por leer :D!

Saludos y pie de limón para todos!


	2. Chapter 1

FMA no me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa vaquita Hiromu Arakawa (si de mi dependiera, hubiese escrito otro final para la primera serie). Este fic es sin fines de lucro por un conejito ocioso (Como si me fueran a pagar por esto xD).

**********Desde las sombras*********

Por Midori Mitzuki 2

Capítulo 1: Frustración.

Esa noche se sentía bastante serena, a pesar de la lluvia que empezaba a recorrer los prados de Resembool. Una brisa helada hacía paso entre las rendijas de la puerta y de las ventanas de la casa Rockbell, pero para Edward Elric la situación le era totalmente ajena. Últimamente sentía un calor tan fuerte, que ni la misma lluvia podría sofocar. ¿La razón? No, no estaba enfermo. La razón se debía a algo muy simple. Winry Rockbell.

-Winry, vamos ¡Deja ese tonto pedazo de metal! – Era la novena vez que el ex alquimista trataba de llamarle la atención a su rubia, así como también era la novena vez que ésta no hacía caso de lo que decía.

Ed había llegado hace un par de horas de su viaje por el Oeste de Amestris, y Winry por suerte le había dado su beso de bienvenida y un pie de manzana que le tenía preparado. Después de eso lo había abandonado totalmente por su habitación llena de herramientas, aceite y piezas metálicas para continuar con su trabajo.

-No es mi culpa que no tengas nada que hacer, ya te dije que estoy atrasada con este pedido, y el señor Howards lo necesita con suma urgencia a más tardar mañana – Al recibir la misma respuesta un millón de veces (según Ed), este perdía cada vez más la paciencia. ¿Quién demonios era el señor Howards? ¿A quién le importaba si no tenía su pierna de automail a tiempo? A él no, por supuesto. Edward y su ego no dejarían las cosas como estaban.

-¡Vamos!, sabes que he estado fuera una larga temporada, ¡Demonios, no soy de fierro! – Ante esto, la rubia lo miró a los ojos, y con una gran sonrisa irónica le contestó:

-Qué curioso, creí que eras el alquimista de acero – Ok, la situación se estaba complicando para Edward y su buen amigo del pantalón, pero la verdad era que Winry estaba disfrutando hacerse la de rogar. Le encantaba que Ed se enojara por su estúpido ego, aunque digamos que ella tampoco sabía hasta cuando podía aguantar.

Quitándole el destornillador en mano, y tratando de sacarle el automail de encima, Ed movió a Winry, con tal de que quedaran frente a frente. -Deja de tomarme el pelo, loca de la mecánica, sabes que me ignoras solo porque te gusta hacerme fastidiar – Soltando unas cuantas carcajadas, Winry ya no podía más con la situación, en verdad ese idiota no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en él. Le era imposible no reírse con su actitud infantil.

-Mmmm puede ser, pero este trabajo es muy importante y… -

-Sabes, tengo otro trabajo más importante para ti, y no creo que pueda aguantar más –

-¿Ah sí? –

-Sí, pero me temo que no podrá hacerse aquí –Dicho esto, Ed sin pensarlo dos veces carga a Winry de la cintura y se la lleva a la habitación de ella.

-¡Ed!, ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Despertarás a la abuela! ¡Bájame! – Ed no sabía si lo decía en serio o no, ya que la joven venía desde la planta baja riéndose, a la vez que lo golpeaba por la espalda (Al menos no era con esa fea llave inglesa para suerte de Ed).

-Si eso es lo que quieres- Y con un poco de delicadeza, deposita a la mecánica sobre la cama. Winry sin poder más, seguía riéndose de lo infantil y hormonal que podía ser Ed, mientras este la observaba embobado en sus ojos. Amaba su risa, imposible olvidarla. Amaba su cabello despeinado desparramado sobre la cama. Amaba sus ojos color cielo. Demonios, ¿En qué momento había enloquecido por esa mujer?

-Ed, eres un salvaje – Acariciando el rostro del muchacho que tenía enfrente, Winry ya un poco más tranquila, notó como Edward se iba calmando un poco más de lo que estaba antes.

-Lo sé –

-Y también un idiota –

-Puede ser –

-Y por eso eres mi novio –

-Eso no te lo negaré –Y dicho esto, el rubio se acercó a los labios de su novia y los unió como desde un principio quería sentirlos, como desde un principio esperaba que lo recibiera, como siempre lo estuvo esperando. En ese momento, justo antes de que alguna cosa más pudiera ocurrir, un sonido proveniente de la planta baja azotó bruscamente a la pareja de su nube.

-Ed, me parece que están tocando la puerta –

-Debe ser algún vago o algún loco que sale bajo la lluvia. O ¿esperabas a alguien más? –La rubia negó con la cabeza mirándolo extrañada.

-No, claro que no. Ed, será mejor ver o la abuela se despertará de alguna u otra forma, ya sabes –Al decir esto, Edward suspiró fuertemente. Francamente no pensaba que todo terminaría en nada.

-Pues si es un loco, es un loco bastante insistente que no tiene nada que hacer –Sin más remedio, se levantó bruscamente de la cama para ver quien demonios había arruinado su momento de privacidad.

-Al menos no serías el único loco que no tenía nada que hacer – Al escuchar esto, el rubio frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía. Un vago que lo molestaba a mitad de la noche y su novia burlándose de él. Al parecer, esta no sería su noche. Bajó pesadamente las escaleras, pero lo suficientemente precavido para no hacer más ruido del que ya habían provocado hace un rato. Los golpes en la puerta ya se oían más cercanos y más insistentes que en un principio.

En el momento en que Edward tomaba el picaporte para abrir la puerta, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sabía que si abría la puerta, no tendría otro momento de intimidad con Winry, pero si no la abría, la abuela se levantaría quejándose de por qué nadie se hacía cargo, y bueno, quizás podría encontrarse con una escena no tan agradable. Por lo que sus opciones solo se reducían a una. Abrir la puerta sin escapatoria alguna.

-¡Vamos, abre la puerta Acero!, ¡Sé que estás ahí! – ¿Escuchó bien? ¿O le estaba fallando la razón? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo…

-¡Vaya creí que nunca abrirías! ¿O interrumpí algo? –Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un golpe y algo que cayó bruscamente al suelo.

-Vaya, al menos en algo tenía razón, sí era un loco el que tocaba la puerta – Dijo observando el cuerpo inerte del Coronel tirado en el suelo. Frustrado, estaba mucho más que frustrado. Frustraron su día, su noche, y el momento con su novia. Pero si algo había valido la pena, fue el golpe que después de todos estos años pudo brindarle a su ex jefe.

-¿¡Acaso eres un idiota!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratar así al futuro Fuhrer de Amestris!? –

-Disculpa, pero si fuera así ¿¡Por qué aún no lo eres!? –

-¡No te metas en asuntos privados enano! –

-¿¡A quién llamas enano!? ¡Soy de tu misma estatura! –

Miradas iban y venían sobre el Coronel con el ojo hinchado y el ex alquimista de acero. Desde la llegada del Coronel, no hacían otra cosa que gritarse el uno contra el otro. Aunque ésta situación ya era muy conocida por las dos rubias quienes los observaban sentadas en uno de los sillones de la casa.

-¿Gusta algo de café?, ¿Té? –Preguntó la joven Rockbell a la Teniente para cambiar la conversación y dejar ver la infantil pelea de los otros dos.

-Café estaría bien, gracias, ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

-No se preocupe, no demoro nada –Tras la golpiza que recibió Roy, la abuela Pinako y Winry no tardaron en bajar para ver lo sucedido, encontrándose con un hombre inconsciente en el suelo y a la Teniente Hawkeye mirando la escena sin inmutarse de su posición de llegada.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos "hombres" terminaba con el show que tenían armado, la abuela Pinako decidió acabar con el pleito de una vez.

-¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Ed, trata a mis invitados con más respeto! No olvides que estás en mi casa - Dijo la abuela al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Ed con su pipa para fumar en la cabeza.

-¿Pero de qué está hablando? ¡Si el escándalo lo hizo él al golpear la puerta! –Se quejó el rubio al ver que la abuela estaba en aparente favor del pelinegro.

-¡No creas que no escuché nada el escándalo que tenías con Winry! ¡Seré vieja, pero no tonta! –Al decir esto, Ed no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado, con un fuerte rubor rojo en su cara.

-¡Ah! O sea que en verdad si interrumpí al… – Esta vez fue la Teniente quien actuó primero, y antes que Roy pudiera terminar la frase, ya tenía su pistola apuntando su frente, lo cual dejó a un Coronel helado del miedo.

-Coronel, si gusta podemos empezar a lo que hemos venido –Dijo seriamente como si la situación fuese la más normal del mundo. Bueno, al menos para ella, apuntarle a su jefe era cosa de todos los días. Entonces como si fuera por arte de magia, el pelinegro cambió su semblante y miró a Edward seriamente.

Pinako al ver que las cosas se normalizarían un poco, se despidió y subió nuevamente a su habitación. Después de todo, quien hablaría con el Coronel sería Ed.

-Bueno, dejándonos de bromas. Acero, necesitamos que analices un caso importante –En ese instante, Winry regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de tazas de café. Depositándolas suavemente en la mesa de centro, se sentó al lado de Ed y miró preocupada al Coronel.

-Espera, tú ya hablaste conmigo la semana pasada para volverme a enlistar al ejército y yo te dije que no estaba interesado. Además, no puedo hacer alquimia, ¿O ya olvidaste eso? –Dijo el rubio al momento que tomaba una taza de café, la cual en verdad necesitaba si quería entender bien al idiota de su ex jefe.

-Esto es algo diferente, de lo contrario no hubiésemos venido a estas horas de la noche y menos lloviendo –

-Por un momento creí que me extrañabas mucho –

-Deja tu sarcasmo para otro momento. Se trata de Homúnculos… o al menos eso creemos – Al escuchar esto, Edward y Winry no pudieron evitar tensarse y mirar seriamente al Coronel.

-¿De que diablos me estás hablando? –Preguntó extrañado tratando de asimilar lo comentado por el Coronel.

-Teniente –Riza dejó su taza de café de lado un momento para sacar unas carpetas que tenía en su bolso y seguidamente pasárselas a Ed.

-Recibimos un mensaje de la General Armstrong desde Xerxes, hace unos días. Su escuadrón sufrió varias bajas debido a un ataque de unas sombras extrañas que emergían de la nada –Dijo la Teniente al momento que Ed revisaba un informe escrito del accidente y unas fotografías de cómo había quedado parte de Xerxes tras el movimiento fuerte que habían sentido.

-¿Te suena familiar? –Dijo Roy mirando fijamente a Ed.

-Pride –Murmuró para sí mismo hasta que entonces recordó y casi exaltado dijo:

-¡Pero si es así!… La señora Bradley, ¡¿No ha notado nada raro en Selim?! –

-Eso es lo más curioso, Selim tiene la misma apariencia de un niño de cuatro años. Y aparentemente no ha sufrido ningún cambio desde que lo transformaron. Por lo que creemos que él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Creemos que es algo más extraño, algo que nadie había verificado antes –Comentó el pelinegro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-No lo sabemos muy bien, pero esperábamos que tú pudieses ayudarnos. Tu padre vivió en Xerxes antes de su destrucción ¿No? Quizás el pudo haber sabido algo más sobre el origen de los homúnculos –

-Siento desilusionarte, pero Hohenheim murió después del día prometido. No sé mucho sobre Xerxes, pero creo… que has logrado llamar mi atención –Levantando la mirada, el ex alquimista miró al Coronel con los mismos ojos determinantes y entusiastas que lo habían llevado en su viaje anterior.

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír –Dicho esto, el Coronel se levantó de su puesto junto con su Teniente, en dirección a la entrada.

-Por cierto, me encargué de que Alphonse también se enterara de la situación, así que supongo, que ellos llegarán antes que nosotros –Dijo Roy, mientras que Riza abría la puerta de entrada y sacaba su paraguas.

-Veo que estás muy adelantado Mustang. A todo esto ¿Quién le informó? –

-Pues, solo digamos, que su arte de pasar desapercibido ante una misión, fue traspasada de generación en generación -

Al decir esas palabras, en un acto reflejo, los dos jóvenes sintieron escalofríos recorriendo sus espaldas. Solo esperaban que Alphonse llegara con vida. Aquella noche fue verdaderamente extraña en la casa Rockbell. Cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad para Edward, quien esperaba poder descansar un buen tiempo, después de su viaje por el Oeste de Amestris, solo bastaba una llamada a la puerta para que sus planes volvieran a cambiar.

Rincón ocioso:

Hola! me quedó un poco largo el capítulo, pero quería dejar todo lo de Roy en uno solo, y no alargarlo en dos capítulos. Mmmmm 3 cosas.

1.-Puse que Selim quedó como un niño de 4 años, porque al menos eso aparenta en el último capítulo (busqué en internet y nadie sabía la edad) espero que no haya problemas con eso.

2.-Mmmm Edward me quedó muy calentucho xD, pero es como creo que sería después.

quiero decir "MANDEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! MI VIDA DEPENDE DE ELLO!" xD, pero a lo que me quiero referir, es a que manden sugerencias, críticas constructivas o alguna nota para saber si les gusta :3.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic! y también muchas gracias a JaviiChi por agregar como favorito :'D casi tiro el computador cuando lo revisé xD.

Se despide atte. un conejito ocioso :3 que reparte pies de limón por todo el mundo


	3. Chapter 2

FMA no me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa vaquita Hiromu Arakawa (si de mi dependiera, hubiese escrito otro final para la primera serie). Este fic es sin fines de lucro por un conejito ocioso (Como si me fueran a pagar por esto xD). Tomatazos al final del capítulo :)

**********Desde las sombras*********

Por Midori Mitzuki 2

Capítulo 2: De Xing a Xerxes.

-¡A no!, ¡Tú no vas! –Gritó el ex alquimista al ver la maleta de la rubia sobre la cama, y a ella guardando sus cosas. Edward tras varias tazas de café, había perdido el sentido de la hora para estarse preocupando de no gritar en la madrugada. Desde que el Coronel idiota y la Teniente Hawkeye se habían ido, Edward se había puesto a leer con detenimiento el informe que le habían entregado para ver si daba con alguna pista. Terminó frustrado sin ningún indicio.

-Sabes que acabaré yendo de todas formas –Y sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de su novio, Winry siguió empacando sus pertenencias.

-Es muy peligroso, además qué pasa si te sucede algo –Dijo preocupado Ed, mientras que no le quedó otra opción que sacar las prendas de ropa que guardaba en su maleta, al mismo tiempo que ella seguía empacando.

-Pues, tú sabes que nada me ocurrirá a tu lado. Yo mejor debería preguntarte, ¿qué pasaría si a tu pierna le ocurre algo? –Preguntó la mecánica, viendo los ojos Ed fijamente. Este al no encontrar una respuesta, se quedó callado y dejó de sacar las cosas de la maleta para ver como Winry volvía a su labor.

-Ves porque debo ir –Edward exhaló fuertemente. Sabía perfectamente que Winry era igual de terca que él, o un poco menos. Pero si quería evitar que fuera, tenía que encontrar una razón lo suficiente convincente para que no pusiera un pie fuera.

-Winry… -Y tomando aire dijo -Debes cuidar a la abuela –Al decir esto, Winry paró automáticamente y miró a Ed extrañada.

-Sabes que a su edad no debemos descuidarla –Dijo el rubio sin perder su semblante serio.

-Pero, podría pedirle a alguien que la cuidase mientras vamos, además, sabes que pones a la abuela como escusa para que no vaya –Contestó la mecánica cruzándose de brazos y un tanto enojada con la actitud evasiva de Ed.

-Puede ser, pero no me negarás que estoy en lo cierto –

-Puedo pedirle el favor a Paninya, en estos momentos está desocupada, y sé que si se lo pido, ella con gusto aceptará por unos días –

Al ver que de ninguna manera podía detener a su novia, Ed exhaló bruscamente. Pasando un brazo por su cuello pensó que ya no habría forma de echarse atrás…

-Al parecer será un viaje agotador… -

El atardecer había pasado rápidamente por las dunas de Xing, dando paso a la oscura noche con destellos propios de la Luna Creciente. Junto a ella, la acompañaba un firmamento lleno de estrellas. El viento levantaba un poco de arena en los alrededores, sin embargo, eso hacía más relajante el ambiente. Alphonse Elric no pudo sentirse más agradecido. Aquel espectáculo que le brindaba la naturaleza no podía verse en todas partes. Cuando era una armadura solía mirarlo a través de su ventana, pensando en las cosas que haría teniendo nuevamente su cuerpo y esperando que la noche avanzara rápido. Pero ahora tenía su cuerpo, podía sentir la brisa que golpeaba su rostro, el aire fresco que llenaban sus pulmones, sentía que podía tocar la luna con sus manos, aunque él mismo sabía que eso era imposible. Ahora todo por lo que habían luchado junto con su hermano y quienes los ayudaron, estaba reflejado en un suspiro.

-Alphonse-San – Al dio media vuelta regresando a la realidad, tras el estaba Ran Fan, la guardaespaldas de Ling (O al menos eso entendía Al, pero por alguna razón siempre lo perdía de vista).

-¿Sucede algo Ran Fan? –

-Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero quería saber si has visto a May. Hace unas horas que fue al mercado y al parecer no ha regresado –

-¿No ha regresado? –

-"Un paquete de tallarines largos, dientes de dragón, un poco de carne, cebollas, pimientos, salsa de soya, ajo…" ¡Sí! ¡Por fin terminé con mi lista, Xiao Mei! –Dijo la joven de ojos negros repasando el pequeño papel que llevaba en mano, mientras que era observada por su pequeña panda.

-Una vez llegando a casa, podré cocinar uno de los platillos favoritos de Alphonse-sama –Al mencionar el nombre del alquimista, May no podía evitar sonrojarse y escapar de la realidad a su pequeño mundo de fantasía color rosa. Su querido Alphonse había llegado hace unas semanas a investigar más sobre la alkahestría (Alquimia de Xing con fines medicinales). Desde entonces May le ha estado ayudando en todo lo que le era posible.

Pero saliendo de la calle del mercado, se dio cuenta que había tardado más de lo que tenía estimulado, y las calles se habían vuelto más oscuras producto de la llegada de la noche. Xiao Mei comenzó a sentirse un poco asustada, por lo que no pudo evitar tiritar un poco y subir al hombro de su dueña.

-Vamos Xiao Mei, no tengas miedo, después de todo lo que ocurrió en Amestris ¿A qué más le puedes temer? –Dijo la joven, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña panda. Y tomando firmemente sus bolsas de papel, May comenzó a caminar por los callejones del pueblo.

Lo extraño, fue que mientras más caminaba, más silenciosas eran los estrechos pasillos que debía recorrer, y aunque le había dicho a su panda que no había nada que temer, le era inevitable sentir un poco de miedo. No supo en qué momento, tras ella un grupo de hombres caminaban sigilosamente, aunque pareciera que su intención no era que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Poco a poco, May comenzó a adelantar más rápido sus pasos, hasta que al final de la calle otro grupo apareció, tapando su salida.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Un sujeto alto, merodeó a May, mirándola de una forma que a ella le dio asco.

-Me parece que es la pequeña princesa, hermana protegida del futuro emperador –Contestó un hombre que al igual que el anterior merodeaba a May.

-¿¡Qué tienes aquí!? Eh -Uno de los hombres se acercó y forcejeo las bolsas de May, finalmente quitándoselas de las manos.

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío! –Otro de los hombres sujetó a May por los hombros. La joven comenzó a temblar. Eran muchas personas contra ella sola y se dio cuenta de un terrible error. Había dejado sus cuchillas con las cuales practicaba alkahestría en casa.

-No lleva oro encima –Dicho esto, tiró lejos las bolsas, haciendo que los ingredientes cayeran en un charco de barro.

-¡Mi comida! –La situación se le escapaba de las manos, y no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla, estaba asustada. Uno de los sujetos, la tomó del brazo forcejeándola.

-Al príncipe le daría mucha lástima que su preciada hermanita desapareciera y nunca más la volviera a ver ¿Qué creen ustedes?-

-Tal vez podría pagarnos por ella- Dijo otro sujeto, forcejeando de ella.

-No, mejor dejémosla como entretenimiento ¿Qué les parece? –Las miradas pervertidas la acechaban. Sentía un asco hacia todas esas personas que querían abusar de ella, pero eso no la salvaría de aquel problema. Su cuerpo no respondía y solo se quedaba quieto. Lo único que logró hacer fue cerrar bruscamente los ojos.

-¡¿Qué demo…?! –Antes de que uno de los hombres terminara la frase, una bomba de neblina cayó en el lugar. Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron golpes. May, aunque había abierto los ojos, no podía ver nada, sin embargo trató de canalizar su energía y de inmediato se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-¿Estás bien, May? –Preguntó el joven de ojos rasgados, al momento que se acercaba a la joven.

-¡Ling! ¡Tardaste bastante en llegar! –Dijo la pelinegra fingiendo estar enojada, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario.

-No solo estoy yo –Descuidando la pelea, uno de los hombres se dirigían donde estaban ellos con una cuchilla.

-¡Cuidado May! –Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un destello y el lugar se iluminó al momento que Alphonse juntaba sus manos y transmutaba en suelo, en un bloque gigante que lanzó lejos al sujeto. Ling que había protegido a May, la soltó (más bien, ella se soltó) para ver lo ocurrido.

-¡Al! –La joven se acercó corriendo a Al y lo abrazó. Por fin el peligro había pasado.

-Joven maestro, no quedan más hombres que los inconscientes, algunos lograron escapar –Dijo Ran Fan al momento que se acercaba a Ling.

-Esos imbéciles –El pelinegro no podía ocultar su impotencia. Quién sabe que hubiese pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-May te tenía dicho que no debías salir sola y menos a estas horas –Dijo Ling mirando enojado a May.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención preocuparlos de esta forma. Yo solo… quería prepararle la cena a Al-sama, pero… ellos tiraron mi comida –Ling cambió automáticamente su semblante. Se había desquitado con ella, cuando en realidad estaba enojado con él mismo por no tener más cuidado y miró tristemente a su hermana, quien hacía un intento por no llorar.

Alphonse se sorprendió al escuchar a May y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Ella solo quería darle algo que él estimara mucho, entonces recordó que en la tarde le había platicado sobre los estofados que solía prepararle la abuela Pinako y los pies de manzana que hacía Winry. Estaba claro que ella también quería sorprenderlo con algo que recordara su estadía en Xing. A unos escasos metros de distancia, vio las bolsas que traía May en el barro y después vio a la joven que agachaba la mirada para no llorar.

-May, no tenías por qué hacerlo.-Dijo Al agachándose frente a May. Su diferencia de estatura ya no era tanta (De hecho, la pelinegra había crecido bastante esos dos años), pero quería tratarla con delicadeza y que lo mirase. Tomando una de sus manos, continúo.

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido. Ha sido mi culpa. No te sientas mal por no haber preparado la cena como querías. Además no era necesario, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que estás bien –Había logrado su objetivo. La joven de ojos oscuros como la noche, lo miraba y veía la sinceridad de sus simples palabras.

-Al –May estaba un poco sonrojada, y sus ojos llorosos aún luchaban por no derramar ninguna lágrima.

-Después de todo, estás bien, y eso es lo que importa –La joven, refregándose los ojos, miró a Alphonse, quien le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa. Ella también sonrío.

-Alguien más se acerca –Dijo Ran Fan, al momento que se ponía en guardia.

-También puedo sentirlo…-Comentó Ling canalizando su energía. Al se paró, soltando la mano de May, y ambos también se pusieron en actitud de combate.

-Sin embargo, no es una mala energía –Dijo el joven de ojos rasgados mirando el camino que tenía en frente. Entonces vieron algo aterrador.

-¡Alphonse Elric! ¡Al fin lo encuentro! –Lo siguiente, ropa que volaba y una masa de músculos que desfilaba ante los ojos de todos.

-¡Déjeme darle un cordial abrazo al estilo Armstrong! –En un tiempo récord (según Al), la masa de músculos lo apretujaba por completo sin dejarle respirar, recordando como también solía pasarle a su hermano. Solo en esa ocasión extrañó ser una armadura.

Ya en el palacio del futuro emperador, Armstrong contó lo sucedido a Al. Ling, Ran Fan y May también escucharon el relato del Mayor, mientras que Al repasaba un informe que le entregó éste.

-Mayor Armstrong, comprenderá que hace poco me retiré de estas misiones. Mi cuerpo fue restaurado hace unos dos años y quería investigar sobre la alquimia tranquilamente –La tensión habitaba la sala. El Mayor no esperaba que Al fuera a rechazar la investigación, ni tampoco Edward, que en esos momentos ya debería estar viajando a Xerxes.

-Sin embargo, esto es algo que no me esperaba… ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –Preguntó un sonriente rubio ante un atónito Mayor. Por ese segundo creyó tener al alquimista de acero frente a él, pero no, era Alphonse Elric. El joven que siempre lucho por salir de la armadura y convertirse en la persona que era ahora.

-Bueno supongo que no querrás ir solo, y necesitarás a alguien que te ayude a investigar de qué trata ¿no? –Dijo el joven de ojos rasgados al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba por uno de los hombros al rubio que tenía a su lado.

-Pero Ling, tú estás a punto de convertirte en emperador, no sería bueno que salieras en un momento así –

-Bueno como futuro mandatario, debo velar por la seguridad de mi país y de los demás, también debo asegurarme de que esa cosa no nos afecte en nada –

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –Preguntó dudoso Al ante la libertad que tomaba Ling en la investigación, cuando estaba a días de ser emperador.

-¡Claro! Además aún queda un mes antes de mi ascenso –

-Entonces tendré que ir con usted joven maestro, no puedo permitir que viaje solo –Dijo Ran Fan, aunque todos sabían que no era necesario mencionarlo, ya que la pelinegra lo seguía como a su sombra misma (aunque de alguna forma siempre lo perdía de vista).

-Si me lo permiten, ¡yo también quiero ir! No se olviden que yo también me manejo en el tema y podría ayudar en algo –Mei al ver que todos tomaban una decisión, ella también quería hacer algo al respecto y así demostrarle a Al que no era la misma niña que había conocido en Amestris.

-Entonces que no se hable más. Nos vamos a Xerxes – Alphonse al ver la disposición de todos, se sintió más animado. Solo faltaba una cosa, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Mayor, por cierto ¿Mi hermano sabe de esto? –

-No se preocupe joven Elric, en estos momentos, Edward debe estar en camino también –Al escuchar las palabras del Mayor Armstrong, Alphonse no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico y recordar las misiones a las que iban con su hermano. Entonces exhaló y dijo:

-Vaya y yo que creí que las cosas estarían tranquilas por un buen rato –

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar totalmente oscuro, algo se mueve bajo las narices de todos, esperando ser encontrado y cumplir con su más importante propósito.

Una voz que surge de la tierra hace que dos hermanos vuelvan a unirse en busca de la verdad. Un país que está en proceso de construcción y un imperio que cambiará de gobernante ¿Será verdad que resurgirán los homúnculos? Verdad o no, hay personas que volverán a luchar, para que esto no vuelva a repetirse.

Rincón ocioso:

¿Qué tal mundo? Primero que todo… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Muy atrasado xD

Segundo… LO SIENTO! No merezco perdón por haberme demorado tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero cuando empecé a subirlo estaba terminando mi año escolar, se me vino encima navidad, después año nuevo, más vacaciones y wau fue una verdadera locura. En fin, subí el capítulo 2 así que supongo que me perdonarán, ¿verdad? :3 OK NO.

Agradecimientos a todos ustedes que siguen mi fic, aunque sea una desorganizada que tarda un siglo en subir capítulo, en especial a JaviiChi, neko-Chan, Kia-chan13, fandita-eromena, y a haruchan por comentar y apoyarme con sus dedicatorias :') , y a los anónimos que no dejan comentarios, pero que igual ocupan un pedacito de su tiempo para leer mis tonteras (sé que están ahí xD). En fin, me encantaría decirles, "Oh sí!, subiré capítulos nuevos todas las semanas", pero el jueves me voy al campo xD y de ahí no sé muy bien cuando vuelva, mis abuelitos cumplen sus bodas de oro y volverán a casarse, imposible perderme eso, ustedes comprenderán :3 . Así que ojalá yo espero, poder leernos nuevamente entre finales de Enero y principios de Febrero. Así que, pasen unas lindas vacaciones, unas lindas semanas, cuidado con el sol, acuéstense temprano y no descuiden los estudios… al carajo, pásenlo genial y disfruten sus días libres xD.

Por cierto si te gustó el capítulo, tienes alguna sugerencia, comentario, crítica (constructiva), carta de amor, o simplemente pasas a saludar, escribe en el cuadradito deforme de abajo, subo capítulos cuando me acuerdo últimamente cuando puedo, pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido xD. Muchas gracias por leer los comentarios de esta conejita ociosa y nos vemos cuando nos veamos!.

Saludos, pie de limón y manzana para todos! :D


	4. Chapter 3

FMA no me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa vaquita Hiromu Arakawa (si de mi dependiera, hubiese escrito otro final para la primera serie). Este fic es sin fines de lucro por un conejito ocioso (Como si me fueran a pagar por esto ._.). Tomatazos al final del capítulo :)

-bla bla bla – Diálogo entre los personajes.

**_- bla bla bla –Pensamiento del personaje._**

_-__**A mi no me engañas Acero –Edward volteó extrañado ante las palabras del Coronel.**_

**_-¿De qué estás hablando ahora? –Dijo el rubio mirándolo con extrañeza._**

**_-Tú no vienes solo a investigar el extraño suceso o ¿me equivoco? –El ex alquimista sostuvo la mirada del Coronel por unos breves segundos. Solo eso bastó para darse cuenta que el pelinegro ya sabía sus intenciones._**

**_-Pues, de todas formas tenía pensado visitar Xerxes más adelante. Esta situación solo ha adelantado mis planes –_**

**_-¿Que planeas conseguir? –_**

**_-… Aún no estoy seguro –_**

Edward no dejaba de recordar aquél momento. La idea que el pelinegro supiera sus planes o parte de ellos le inquietaba un poco, pero no le quedaba otra que seguir adelante. El ex alquimista estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó algo que lo hizo volver a la tierra.

-Sabía que Rush Valley era caluroso, pero… creo esto lo supera –Comentó para sí misma la rubia mecánica sofocada al ver que no llegaban a ninguna parte a pesar de llevar horas de viaje por el infernal desierto.

Edward volteó al escuchar lo dicho por su novia, y aunque él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber venido? –

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?! Yo solo comparaba el calor de Rush Valley con este… Por cierto, ¿Se puede saber cuál es esa obsesión tuya de haberme quedado en casa? –

-Creí que la labor de una mujer era tras la cocin… -El ex alquimista no pudo terminar de completar la frase cuando la llave inglesa de la mecánica se estrelló contra su cara.

-Existen idiotas sin tacto con las mujeres y por otra parte estás tú enano de acero –Dijo Roy al ver como el calor volvía más insoportable a la pareja que tenían tras ellos, mientras que la Teniente Hawkeye solo se limitó a pensar que Roy era la persona menos indicada en hablar sobre el trato hacia las mujeres, seguido de un grito de Edward quejándose por su complejo de estatura, que por cierto estaba más que superado.

-Winry, solo bromeaba, pero creo que el calor te está afectando y te sientes perseguida con lo más mínimo que se te diga –"Más de lo normal" pensó Ed, pero Winry sabía que el calor no le estaba afectando (Lo demasiado) para sentirse perseguida o alucinar cosas, y menos con ese tema, que había sido atacado desde el momento que le dijo que iría con él a Xerxes. Finalmente decidió dejarlo de lado, hacía demasiado calor para discutir con el terco de su novio.

No pasaron ni diez minutos en silencio, cuando Edward se quejó:

-¡Oye!, ¡Futuro Fuhrer! ¡¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?! –Estaba cansado de no llegar a ninguna parte y ya no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo por llevar horas sentado en el camello que lo transportaba. Lo único que agradecía, era no tener el automail en su brazo derecho, de lo contrario se quemaría como la primera vez que había viajado a Xerxes.

-Relájate Acero y disfruta la vista, ¡Piensa que son las vacaciones que nunca te di! –Respondió divertido el Coronel, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Ed.

-¿¡Qué disfrute la vista!?¡Hemos visto el mismo paisaje desde que partimos, solo arena, arena y más arena! -

-Tranquilízate, solo bromeaba, en realidad faltan tres horas más –

-¿¡Y debería sentirme aliviado con eso!?

******Desde las sombras******

Por Midori Mitzuki 2

Capítulo 3: Fuego contra desierto.

Edward observaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Hace unos días, cuando el Coronel Mustang le había informado sobre el incidente, creyó que había escuchado mal cuando mencionó a la General Armstrong, pero cuando leyó su nombre en el informe, solo sabía una cosa. Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Olivia Armstrong sintió como un par de ojos dorados no dejaban de mirarla de forma extraña mientras ella recibía a los recién llegados.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué tanto miras?! –Gruñó furiosa a Edward, al mismo tiempo que varios militares retrocedieron al ver el estado de la General.

Entonces, una vez más, Edward actuó sin pensar.

-Oiga, ¿Qué usted no era la reina de hielo? –Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue como un golpe azotaba el suelo.

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Como si yo quisiera estar aquí! ¡El idiota de Grumman me encargó esta misión, pero apenas termine me voy de aquí! –Gruñó la General, mientras que el Teniente Miles no pudo aguantar la risa, y tuvo darse vuelta para que la rubia no se percatara.

-Veo que ha amanecido tan radiante como siempre General Armstrong –Comentó divertido Roy al verla.

-Prefiero morir en el desierto que decir lo mismo de ti, Mustang. Teniente Hawkeye, Señorita Rockbell – Dijo la General en forma de saludo, mientras que Roy y Edward echaban un vistazo rápido a su alrededor.

-Y dígame General, ha habido alguna actividad extraña –Preguntó el Coronel en un tono más serio.

-Nada que no haya podido ser controlado, el problema es que los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes –Mientras Olivia decía esto, Edward empezó a inspeccionar la zona, pero no notaba nada anormal, solo un par de tiendas de campaña, las murallas y piedras que alguna vez fueron parte de la civilización de Xerxes y para qué decirlo, más arena.

-¿Aún no ha llegado Al? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Pues no, creíamos que él llegaría primero –Contestó Miles. El ambiente era tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de la General. Algo no andaba bien, hasta que de pronto escucharon una explosión lejana, y una ventisca de arena arrasó el lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!–Gritó la General mientras se cubría el rostro con el ante brazo y entornaba los ojos tratando de ver algo.

-¡Es en la zona Este General! –Gritó uno de los soldados que estaban en el lugar. Tras decir esto, Edward corrió hacia el lugar apuntado sin esperar a que se disipara la neblina de arena.

-¡Espera idiota, no puedes hacer alquimia! –Roy no esperó respuesta, así que optó por seguirlo, seguido de la Teniente Hawkeye.

-¡Demonios, yo doy las órdenes aquí! –Dijo enfurecida la general, pero como sabía que ninguno de los dos regresaría, sacó su arma y dijo:

-Teniente Miles queda a cargo de esta zona, cuide a la señorita Rockbell –

-¡Sí General! ¡A todas las unidades de este sector, quiero que se mantengan armados y protejan esta zona! –Ordenó rápidamente el Teniente Miles a las tropas que estaban en los campamentos militares.

-¡Sí señor! –Winry observaba el escenario preocupada. Apenas habían llegado y ya se encontraban con problemas. Solo esperaba que no fuese nada grave, y que los demás llegaran sanos y salvos, sobretodo Ed.

Edward estaba un poco desorientado, pero mientras más corría sentía que estaba en la dirección correcta. Finalmente creyó llegar a la zona donde se detonó la bomba, pero solo se encontró con un montón de piedras esparcidas, y sin ninguna señal de que hubiera alguien ahí. Dio media vuelta, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada más, ya que alguien o mejor dicho, algo lo estorbaba. Un pequeño ojo envuelto en una espesa sombra lo observaba inquieto. Fue en ese momento que Edward recordó que ya no podía transmutar su automail para defenderse.

-Mierda… -La sombra empezó a acercarse a él, acorralándolo hacia las murallas agrietadas de Xerxes. Finalmente, la sombra habló.

-Edward Elric – Sus pupilas se dilataron, y su mirada se tensó. Cómo rayos sabía su nombre, solo tenía una teoría… ¿Era el renacer de Pride? -Sé quien eres… pero tú no me conoces… -¿Qué esperaba para atacarlo?

-¿Acaso tú no eres Pride? –Pero antes que la sombra pudiese responder, un sonido familiar seguido de una luz azul hizo que un montículo de tierra con forma de puño desintegrara la forma que albergaba al ser de un ojo.

-La próxima vez deberías llevar un arma, ¿no crees? –La voz de Alphonse hizo que Edward saliera de su asombro. Fue la primera vez que vio a su hermano desde que él había partido hacia el este de Amestris.

-¡Alphonse! –Al se acercó a su hermano, y ambos se saludaron en un breve abrazo, ya que en vista de las circunstancias no debían bajar la guardia.

-¡Creí que llegarías antes que yo! –

-Si, bueno tuvimos unas cuantas complicaciones en el camino –

-¿Tuvimos? –En eso, una figura de arena se levantó entre las ruinas y emitió un agudo sonido. Tenía la forma similar a un gusano, solo que este era enorme, poseía un solo ojo, y de su boca se podían apreciar millones de dientes.

-¡Creí que habíamos dejado este gusano atrás! –

-¡¿Acaso no puedes deshacerte de él?! –Gritó Ed desesperado.

-¡No es tan simple, es arena! ¡Ran fan le lanzó una granada, pero solo lo desintegró! –

-¡¿Ran Fan?! –Edward cada vez estaba más confundido, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, lo importante era acabar con ese monstruo de arena.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! –Al ver que el monstruo se precipitaba hacia ellos, Alphonse optó por lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡Correr! –Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces en forma desorientada. Lo bueno, era que el gusano no era muy ágil en sus movimientos y cada vez que doblaba en alguna intersección chocaba torpemente contra las ruinas de la ciudad fantasma. Un chasquido, seguido de una llamarada de fuego incineraron a la criatura, la cual se retorcía y chillaba fuertemente. Ed y Al miraron en dirección proveniente del ataque, encontrándose con un Roy sorprendido junto a una preocupada teniente.

-¡¿Acaso olvidaste que ya no puedes hacer alquimia?! ¡Esto no es un juego, acero! –Gritó furioso el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Te parece que estuviera jugando! ¡Esa cosa apareció entre la arena! –Contestó enojado Ed.

-¿¡Y con qué planeabas atacarlo!? –

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solo actué por impulso! -

-¡Pues por mucho entusiasmo que tengas, deberías pensarlo al menos dos veces antes de salir así! –

-Emm disculpen, pero creo que no es momento para discusiones –Comentó Alphonse preocupado al ver al gusano gigante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ya lo ataqué –

-Pero creo que ahora está peor –Dijo Al señalándolo, solo así Ed y Roy dejaron de discutir. En efecto, ahora el gusano había dejado de retorcerse y se incorporaba como si nada hubiese pasado, con la diferencia que ahora era un gusano gigante con muchos dientes… y flameante. Riza intentó atacarlo, pero al ver que las balas no le hacían nada dejó de dispararle.

-No le hacen efecto…-

-¿Y el plan B es? –Preguntó Roy alarmado, a lo que ambos hermanos contestaron:

-¡Correr! –

El gusano ahora iba tras ellos, quemando todo lo que se cruzase en su camino. Los cuatro corrían desesperados, hasta que por un momento se dispersaron sin darse cuenta. Edward había llegado a una zona alta y podía ver en forma panorámica a la extraña criatura. Entonces se dio cuenta que en la extremidad del gusano había una placa de piedra con un símbolo que hasta entonces creyó que nunca más vería. Un tatuaje de **uroboros**. Pero no solo notó eso, sino que sintió algo extraño donde estaba parado. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba pisando algo… más bien dicho, a alguien.

-¡Ling! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Dijo el rubio al momento que dejaba de pisar al futuro emperador de Xing.

-Turisteando –Respondió quejándose mientras se levantaba y miraba al gusano de tierra.

-Demonios, no funcionó la granada, pero… no recuerdo que tuviera fuego… -

-Ignora eso, lo importante es acabar con él –

-¡Joven maestro! –Ran fan se dirigía hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que veía la nueva forma del monstruo.

-¡Ran fan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está May? –Preguntó Ling preocupado.

-¡Estaba conmigo hace un rato! –El monstruo al ver el camino libre, se arrastró a toda velocidad hacia al frente para dirigirse hacia la zona del campamento militar. En ese momento, un sonido de palmas seguido de un haz de luz, se visualizó cerca de ellos, golpeando el rostro del monstruo deformándolo por breves instantes. Mientras el gusano se retorcía de dolor, Alphonse y May trataban de atacarlo con alquimia, pero no lograban nada más que deformarlo momentáneamente.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Al! ¡May! ¡Quiero que encierren al monstruo en un círculo de tierra! –Gritó Ed.

-¡Hecho! –Contestó Alphonse, al momento que se dispersaba con May alrededor del gusano para crear el montículo de tierra.

-¡Acero! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?! –Preguntó Roy al otro extremo de la zona. Edward pensando rápidamente llegó a una decisión.

-¡Coronel! ¡Teniente! ¡Quiero que distraigan al monstruo! –Ambos se miraron un tanto preocupados, pero rápidamente llegaron a un acuerdo.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros! –Dijo Riza al momento que se dirigía al gusano, tratando de dispararle.

-¡Espere Teniente! –Gritó Roy tratando de seguir su ritmo.

-Coronel, usted ya hizo suficiente, en estos casos solo es un estorbo, a menos que me ayude a distraerlo –Eran muy pocos los casos que Riza se refería a él como un estorbo (prácticamente en todas las ocasiones que tenían que ver con agua), pero al ver que las llamaradas del Coronel solo hicieron que el monstruo se retorciera por unos breves minutos convirtiéndose en una criatura flameante, no servía para nada más. Y solo en esos casos, Roy se sentía totalmente patético, así que no tenía más opción que seguir a la rubia a cargo.

-¿Y nosotros qué? –Preguntó preocupado el joven de ojos rasgados junto a su compañera.

-¿Ven esa placa de piedra? ¡Ese debe ser su punto débil! –Dijo Edward señalando la cola de la extraña criatura.

-¿Estás seguro? –La presión comenzaba a tomar protagonismo en aquella batalla, el tiempo se les acababa y el calor era más insoportable que la odisea en el desierto. Si perdían más tiempo, el lugar sería reducido a cenizas.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo –Dijo Edward mirándolo seriamente, por lo que Ling no tuvo más opción que confiar en el ex alquimista.

-Ran fan, Ling, quiero que lo destruyan de alguna forma, ¿puedo contar con ustedes? –La pregunta fue respondida con una mirada cómplice del futuro emperador y su guardaespaldas.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros –

May estaba terminando de formar los montículos de arena con su alkahestría por su lado, pero cuando iba a encontrarse con Al no lo veía por ninguna parte y dio cuenta de su error. Se había encerrado ella junto con el monstruo, quien ahora la observaba y se dirigía velozmente hacia ella. May trató de formar un montículo de tierra para poder subir, pero al ver que el gusano se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, no le iba a dar tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que comenzó a correr desesperadamente. El fuego ardía con más fuerza, y el humo que se formaba en ese espacio reducido la sofocaba cada vez más. Sus piernas le pesaban más y no podía correr a buen ritmo. Sentía que en cualquier momento el monstruo la devoraría, hasta que la criatura emitió un agudo sonido y dejó de seguirla. May se dio vuelta para comprobar lo que le sucedía, y vio a la teniente Hawkeye disparándole al ojo del gusano, cosa que lo distraía por unos breves instantes. En eso Alphonse creó un montículo de arena en la posición de May elevándola hasta el sitio donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Al preocupado por el estado de May.

-Sí, no te preocupes –Contestó May aliviada, respirando entrecortadamente –Lo importante es acabar con él.

Edward se dio cuenta que la zona se estaba desestabilizando y los caminos de arena comenzaban a desbordarse.

-¡Date prisa príncipe idiota! –El humo imposibilitaba la visión y ya no podía ver a grandes distancias, solo le quedaba seguir el camino hasta llegar donde Al. En eso estaba, cuando un mal movimiento hizo que el montículo que pisó lo llevara directo al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada, el monstruo estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia de él. Pero cuando trató de levantarse, un fuerte dolor hizo que viera su pierna izquierda, encontrándose con parte de su automail roto.

-¡No ahora! –El monstruo volteó a verlo, y seguido de su particular chillido, se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad. Edward con todo el esfuerzo del mundo trató de incorporarse, pero su pierna lo imposibilitaba. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Era su fin, no tenía escapatoria ni nadie que lo ayudase. Edward Elric estaba solo.

* * *

Rincón ocioso:

¡Hola mis amores! ¡Lamento mucho mucho mucho haberlos abandonado de esta manera! No tengo perdón de Buda ;_; , lo único que les puedo decir es que entré en un colapso literario y no sabía como continuar el capítulo. Aunque no me crean, he reeditado más de 10 veces este capítulo, le quito algo, le agrego algo, y estos últimos días, mientras pasaba mis vacaciones de invierno... poof! nació el capítulo, y por primera vez quedé satisfecha. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, si tienen alguna recomendación, duda, no se entendió la escena de acción, carta de amor, o carta de odio hacia a mi por haber tardado 6 meses en subir un mísero capítulo, lo escriben y mandan el comentario aquí abajo.

¡Lo segundo! quiero recompensarlos por la espera, y he de decirles que ya comencé el capítulo 4. Si mi inspiración va bien, subiré el capítulo este Sábado por la noche -Saltan serpentinas y globos- . Así que ya no sufran más (?). Reitero el perdón hacia ustedes, y muchas gracias por darse el trabajo de leer -reverencia- nos vemos!

Se despide con mucho cariño una coneja ociosa amante de los pies de limón.

Pd: Les envío pies de limón para todos!.


End file.
